Winchester Wives
by Balloons go POP
Summary: Completed story. Four chapters about the significant moments in Dean's life. DEANOFC
1. Winchester wives

**_Disclaimer:_** I truly wish I did own them. But alas they do not belong to me; I merely borrow them for my own, and hopefully your amusement. The characters of Dean and Sam and the ever present Impala, naturally, belong to the studio. Emily, Chloe, Ben and all the other ones you don't recognise are mine :) please don't sue… I'm poor enough as it is.

_**Author's note**:_ This story and its sequel 'Winchester Widows' fit into a timeline approximately three years from the end of season two. Kinda AU but not really…. I really hope you like it.

**WINCHESTER WIVES**

**_APRIL 12th 2010_**

"He's not here."

I grinned when she nearly jumped clean out of her skin at the sound of my voice coming from what was, a moment earlier, an empty room. Poor girl wasn't used to the sneak and creep ways of hunters yet.

I flitted past her into the hall and disappeared into the kitchen. It looked like a bomb had gone off in it. As usual. It didn't matter how many times I told Dean not to leave ammo on the bench he never listened. Pig headed bastard. I wondered when he was going to come home. I missed yelling at him.

"I know" Chloe said miserably plopping herself down into one of the wooden dinning chairs, running her fingers along the groves of the turned arms.

I gripped her shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze.

"It's just a poltergeist." I said turning to make a start at the seemingly endless pile of dishes. It's just me and Ben. How many dishes can be made dirty by one pregnant woman and an 18 month old? A hell of a lot. That's how many.

"You say that like it's no big deal." Chloe complained pushing out the chair and grabbing the tea towel off the hook by the sink and drying the first of the plates.

"My boyfriend. Your husband. They are out there doing God knows what. Probably getting themselves killed and you're standing there like there's nothing to worry about."

"God might not know what they're doing but I do."

"Huh" she said, sliding her backside up the cupboards to sit on the bench. I remember when I could do that. I hate being pregnant. She looked at me so pitifully, just like Ben does when he wants a cookie half an hour before bed. Or when Dean wants to get me into bed when we've only been up for half an hour. Either way I cannot resist that look

Sighing exaggeratingly I walked, Dean may call it waddling but I do not waddle, into the living room and plonked myself in Dean's reclining chair.

I love this chair. Not that I would ever admit that to Dean. It's this hideous shade of green covered with stains that I really don't want to know the cause of. It stands out against the pale gold colour I had him and Sam paint the living and dinning room walls last summer.

The stuffing is coming out of holes in the arms that have been poorly sowed together with what looks suspiciously like yellow ribbon and one of the feet is broken so the entire thing sits on an angle.

I still love this chair. I love it because it smells like him. And when he's off hunting I sit in it and it's almost like having his arms wrapped tightly around me.

That said I'd still like to have it recovered in maroon fabric. But a girl has to pick her battles wisely.

Emily is Dean's polar opposite. The ying to his yang.

No doubt Sam's brother would be able to turn that in to some sort of sexual innuendo and I guess that was why when Sam first introduced me to his brother's wife I was surprised. I don't know what I was expecting? A playboy bunny? A nurse who liked to play doctor?

Nah that wouldn't work, I'd later found out Dean hated hospitals so why would he marry a nurse? All I knew for sure was that Emily was not what I was expecting. For one the girl is insanely tall, I feel like a midget next to her. Yet I suppose Dean's not short and both Sam and he are over 6" tall. It's really sweet the way they can look into each others eyes all the time. I've got to stand on my tippee toes just to reach Sam's chin.

But it's not the physical attributes that make Emily such a weird match for Dean. She's basically quiet, not so much around Dean and Sam because they are her family, but in mixed company she is nervous and withdrawn while Dean is always the life of a party. I don't know the reason Emily is so careful. Yeah that was it. She was careful not to let people get too close. Despite this anyone could see she loved her family. After dinner her and Dean would curl up together on the couch with little Ben in their lap and watch TV. Not even Sam's constant teasing could get Dean to give up that favourite pastime. And now there was a new Winchester on the way. I never believed my mum and grandma when they said pregnant women glow. In my experience pregnant women tend to be needy, swollen and all together miserable. Not Emily though. You should see her and Dean; they're both so excited about this new baby. I don't know the full story but something tells me it wasn't all smooth sailing with Ben. I'll have to ask her about it sometime.

Not now though. Now all I can think about is Sam. He only told me about his 'job' a few weeks ago. Naturally I was a bit weirded out, it's not everyday that your boyfriend tells you he's a ghost buster.

I was nervous. Tonight was the first night he'd gone out hunting with my prior knowledge. We'd spent the day at his apartment, a little place a few streets over from Emily and Dean's, just talking about nothing until Dean had roared around in the Impala to pick him up, narrowly missing the letterbox.

So hear I was, sitting in Emily's living room at just past midnight. Watching the street for a pair of headlights and the familiar rumble of Dean's car to bring Sam home to me.

I knew Chloe was unfamiliar with the various nasties that our men fought on an almost daily basis so I decided to show her something Dean had given me on our wedding day.

With difficulty I stood up, my left hand resting affectionately on my swollen belly and crossed the room to a tall bookshelf. Hidden among various paperbacks, magazines and DVD's was a collection of books not normally found in the living room of a young couple.

I pulled out Leonard Cronsti's Encyclopaedia of Demons circa 1352 and went and sat next to my soon to be sister in-law. She may not know it yet, hell Sam may no know it yet, but they were going to get married some day. Dean and I had a bet they'd be married within a year. However if it looks like he's going to win I may have to tell Sam to move the date forward a few weeks. Dean's insufferable when he wins a bet. And hey, all's fair in love and war right?

Chloe asked why Dean gave me a crusty old book about the citizens of hell as a wedding present. I explained that Dean said that he wanted to share every aspect of his life with me, even the bits he didn't like all that much.

Chloe swooned at the romance and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her. I really liked Sam's girlfriend but we didn't have much in common. I came from the wrong side of the tracks while Chloe met Sam at Stanford where her Dad lectured on International business. I was tall and lanky, when I wasn't pregnant, the opposite of Chloe's short plump Latino figure. While I knew about every aspect of the Winchester job description from the get go Sam had tried to keep it a secret from Chloe for as long as possible. It wasn't until she accused him of cheating on her that he was forced to tell her what he really did so late at night.

The girl hadn't handled it all that well, she'd at first thought he was just trying to make her drop the subject. Then she thought he was insane. Now Sam isn't the most normal of guys but he is definitely not crazy… at least not most of the time.

Then when he finally convinced her that he wasn't crazy or having an affair she freaked out and wouldn't let him leave their flat. That was why while Dean and Sam were off killing something, hang on can you technically kill something that's already dead?

Anyway I'm off the subject. That was why I was sitting in the living room babysitting my brother in law's girlfriend instead of in bed fast asleep. Or at least in bed trying to fall asleep but secretly waiting until I heard the car pull up before I closed my eyes.

Hey I guess we have something in common after all.

We sat together comfortably on the squishy couch and Emily flicked through the pages until she found the one she wanted.

There was an inscription in Latin which I couldn't read but Em said roughly translated into 'the angry dead' under the inscription was a detailed picture drawn in black ink on the faded yellow parchment of the paper. It showed a ghost.

Emily tut tutted at me when I called it a ghost.

"A ghost can be friendly"

"Like as in Casper"

Em rolled her eyes at me again. Usually I'd be insulted but something told me with Em it was more a sign of affection like when Dean and Sam spent hours insulting and hitting each other only to decide suddenly to go out to the football together.

I've come to the conclusion that this family is just plain bizarre and that my life would be simpler if I just accepted it and moved on.

Emily explained that a poltergeist was usually a spirit that died a violent death and instead of accepting that their life had ended and moving on they remained bound to earth. Unable to participate in life and forced to relive their violent ends the spirits usually went crazy.

"And you know homicidal" Em said with a flourish.

"Wow I feel sooo much better knowing my boyfriend if fighting a lunatic ghost with a tendency to kill people." I said.

Emily laughed "And here I was thinking I was the only one who could be that blatantly sarcastic"

Emily slipped an arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug.

'You should be comforted. If you'd let me finish my lesson I would have told you that poltergeists are relatively easy to kill. Look the boys have this down pat. According to Dean he took out his first poltergeist when he was eight. All they have to do is find out where the ghost's remains are, dig them up and salt and burn them. Then bye bye ghostie."

"Sam, **duck!**" Dean yelled as he fired the shotgun just inches from his brothers head, Sam hit the ground with a thud and came up spitting dirt from the recently dug grave.

"You couldn't have given me a bit more warning" he yelled at his trigger happy older brother.

"Oh sorry next time I'll just let it push you into a grave. My bad bro"

Sam mumbled under his breath a comeback his dad would have smacked him for.

"I heard that" Dean said his voice filled with something that sounded very much like laughter.

"Bite me"

"No thanks," he said with that cocky grin Sam hated and every woman on the earth seemed to love "Em's the jealous type."

Pulling himself to his feet and brushing grime off his jeans.

"Can we just do this shit so I can go home" he replied, refusing to rise to his brother's bait.

"Hey you're the one who was lying down on the job"

Grimacing at that line Sam asked incredulously "You're still using that joke?"

"It's an oldie but a goodie"

"Dude they were telling that joke when they were building the pyramids. It's not old it's ancient"

"Well you'd know all about that Haley Joel and as much as I love these bantering matches we have its cold and I want to go home to my wife. So crack the coffin already and let's kill this bastard for good. Okay?"

Sam couldn't think of a comeback so he settled for turning his back on his smart ass brother and smashed the roof of the coffin with the spade.

Fishing through the splinters of rotten wood Sam had the feeling that his brother wouldn't be going home any time soon.

"Ah Dean." He called to his brother who was already packing the rest of their stuff into the impala's boot. "We seem to have a problem"

"What you run out of salt? Because I nocked this off the table on the way out" he said tossing Sam a salt shaker in the shape of a baby duck.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother "this happy home shit has sent you round the bend. Baby duck salt shakers?"

Dean glared at his little brother "Em's friend gave then to us as a wedding present. She came around the other day for coffee so Em said she had to have them on the table."

Sam just shook his head

"Hey she's six months pregnant. You do not argue with a woman who is six months pregnant. You just smile and nod your head and back away slowly."

Sam grinned "so you're likening talking to your wife to facing off with a werewolf? Oh I can't wait to tell Em that"

"You wouldn't"

Sam grinned again.

"You would"

Dean let out a sigh. "Well Mr 'everyone loves a psychic' what's the big problem if you didn't run out of salt?"

"There's no body"

"WHAT"

"Coffin's empty"

"Crap… I guess you did all that digging for nothing."

Sam's eye's opened wide. "You slimy bastard! You knew this grave was empty and you made me dig it anyway."

Grinning Dean held out his hand to help Sam out of the grave. And then he let go. Sam fell into the empty coffin. Looking up to see his brother laughing his ass off Sam cursed.

"I may be a cold hearted son of a bitch but, as we have the same mother you would be too, wouldn't you brother?" he chuckled and walked back to the car leaving Sam to hall himself out of the grave.

"Yeah well" Sam muttered as he, feeling like a twelve year old, slid into the passenger seat "the Impala's going to get all dirty."

_So what did you think? Please **review** and let me know your opinion, I don't mind if you tell me it's the worst thing you've ever read (I would prefer it if it wasn't though) The next chapter will be up ASAP. It's called "The beginning" and it's about how Dean and Emily first met. _


	2. In the beginning

**_Disclaimer:_** Same stuff as in chapter one. No, the recognisable characters do not belong to me :) wish they did…but they don't. All characters not from the television show are mine; please ask if you want to play with them.

**_Author's note:_** Hey guys, sorry about the formatting of the last chapter, there was meant to be gaps between each characters point of view. The update didn't like it that way for some reason. Hopefully all the kinks have been worked out now and this chapter will be easier to understand. Props go to SeerBlack for pointing out the problem to me. Thanks babe :) Anyway hope you like chapter 2, here we go.

**Winchester wives: The beginning**

Ben cried out from upstairs so Emily went to bring him down to sit with us. He looks just like Dean all golden curls and big green eyes. He's still got that baby fat look. Not fat just chubby at the knees and elbows. He's so cute.

Emily reappeared and sat down with Ben on the couch. Ben looked over at me and I waved. He smiled at me and I could see his baby teeth in the moonlight. He settled into his mother's arms and she rubbed his back soothingly. He was fast asleep in no time.

Cradling her son close Emily whispered. "It's weird. I think he can tell when Daddy's not home."

I smiled at the thought of Dean being called 'Daddy'

"How did you and Dean meet?" I asked suddenly curious as to find out when and where this great romance started.

Emily giggled. I can count the amount of times I've heard Emily giggle on one hand. Hell on one finger so I was intrigued.

"He shot me"

"What!" I must have spoken to loud because Ben opened his eyes and gave me what was the baby equivalent of a shut up glare.

Switching Ben's position in her arms so his head lay against her shoulder, his breath moving the dark strands of her hair, Emily grinned.

'He shot me"

**_September 21st 2007_**

"Would you creep more quietly" Sam shot a look at his brother who was not taking this latest job very seriously.

"Oooh Sammy's scared of the big bad ghostie" Dean replied not even turning to look at his brother.

"Well excuse me for taking something that's killed a half dozen people in the past month seriously."

"A half dozen blind people who were confined to their rooms when the thing attacked them. Chill Sam I think we can take him"

The West Baltimore optical hospital had seen better days. It was no longer a centre of cutting edge laser surgery but was now a refuge for those people who couldn't for whatever reason have their sight fixed. The patients tended to be those who had recently gone blind and hadn't learnt to function in society alone. Sam could taste the fear and isolation of the blind patients. Dean might rip into him about being kinda psychic but in times like these he could tell his brother actually felt sorry for him. It was hard to enter a facility like this and not be affected by the inhabitants. It was quite another thing to feel the emotions of those whose world had been cut off from them when they lost their sight.

Turning down yet another dank corridor Sam stopped suddenly causing Dean to crash into him.

"Christ, look where you're going Sammy"

"Do.. Not.. Call.. Me.. Sammy!" Sam's voice was cold and calm and eerily creepy

"Okay Sammy chill" Dean replied ignoring him as usual

"God you are irritating"

"I try"

"Could you be serious for like, one second? I mean I know you're a dumb ass but even someone as stupid as you should be able to stay quiet for a minute or two."

"You're the one making all the noise, College boy"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

They both shut up quickly when they heard… nothing.

The hospital was completely silent. No nurses high heels clipped down the linoleum floors. No doctors asked patients how they were feeling. The elevators didn't ding as they arrived at their destination. Complete silence enveloped the brothers from all sides, like mist enshrouding them, cutting them off from the real world.

Dean snapped up his sawn off shot gun, fingering the extra rounds of rock salt cartridges that were in the coat of his dark leather jacket. Sam swung around a torch, the flashlight illuminating the suddenly dark corridor.

"What was that you were saying about how this was going to be easy?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's actually rather funny to see two grown men fly through the air like some kind of ungainly birds. And it's even more bizarre when you think that the men where propelled by the mental energy of a six year old. Big strong hunters of all things supernatural were beaten into a bloody pulp by one of my honorary kid brothers.

But even I draw the line at witnessing murder.

"Malcolm James Perry you stop that this instant" I whispered at the crouching figure sitting a few metres in front of me. His little face peered out at me from under a mop of jet black hair. He grinned. I scowled. He grinned again. I swatted him across the head.

"Ow"

"Oh did that hurt?" I asked suppressing the urge to kiss the glare off his little face.

Mal gave up with the glaring and sat himself in my lap. He seemed to think that just because I was sitting down he could sit on me instead of the cold concrete. I dumped him on the floor.

Edging forward I peered through the broken pane of glass to catch a glimpse of the two idiots who couldn't take a hint and leave the hospital. We were trying to protect them but did anyone think of that. No. All they cared about was they're own ego. The harder me and Mal tried to keep them out of corridor D the harder they tried to get in. Bloody men.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What the..." Dean winced as he felt the large lump growing on the back of his head.

"That's going to hurt in the morning"

"It's already morning dumb ass" Sam replied picking himself up off the floor and dusting the muck off his jeans.

"Oh poor Sammy got dirt on his new jeans" Dean replied in a very bad imitation of a baby voice.

"How come whenever we get thrown at a brick wall I'm always the one who hits first and breaks your fall" he complained holding out his hand for his little brother to help him up.

"You've got a harder head. You can take a few bashings every now and then." Sam said pulling Dean to his feet.

"Finally admitting you're the delicate one huh?" Dean grinned.

Although they bantered like school children they were both running through the checklist

Way's out: none.

Directions: forward into the gloom or back the way they came.

Opponents: none that they could see but something had pitched them off their feet.

Weapons: heaps.

In less than a second both men had come up with the same conclusion.

Walk away? Hell no!

Dean took point and led the way, shotgun ready to shoot anything that got in his way.

Sam covered his back making sure nothing took them by surprise.

They had no idea what they were in for.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily shook her head when she realised that Mal's little deterrent wasn't going to work. The strangers just picked themselves up and moved on. They walked like the soldiers she remembered from her youth. Long quick strides so that they covered ground quickly, weapons held at the ready, their bodies in a slight crouch to reduce their body mass and thus reduce themselves as a target. These boys had training.

But so did she.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam didn't know what hit him. Something had him around the neck and was holding a rag over his mouth. He didn't even have time to grunt in pain before the formaldehyde knocked him unconscious. Emily slid him quietly to the floor and Mal and a few more members of her rag tag army dragged him out of sight. Now it was time for the cute one she thought to herself edging closer to the oblivious Dean.

Dean reached a sharp corner pushing himself against the crumbling plaster wall he edged his head around the bend only to catch a glimpse of a figure reflected in a window. The figure was creeping towards him from behind.

And if it was behind him it means it got past Sam.

Without a second thought Dean spun around and pulled the trigger.

The figure fell to the floor with a moan not disappearing like a spirit does when hit with rock salt.

Dean swore and moved forward.

He hadn't shot a murderous spirit hell bent on revenge.

He'd shot a girl.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily woke to find the man she'd been trying to get rid of with his hands up her shirt.

No one touched her. Full stop. EVER!

Dean fell back in shock when the unconscious girl slapped him across the face with enough force to make his head ring.

Swearing she tried to drag herself away from him.

"Next time wait until you're sure I'm unconscious before you try and cop a feel you perv" The girl spat at him her eyes liquid steel as she glared at him.

Dean tried to stop her from moving; she'd only do herself more damage if she did. But he stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes. She was absolutely terrified that he was going to do something to her. Most people would be more afraid of the scary stranger with the shotgun in his hands, pistol jammed into his belt, knifes strapped to his wrists and ankles. But this girl was more scared of his hands. And that left him feeling cold inside. Someone had hurt this girl in the worst possible way, a way that scared more deeply than rock salt ever would.

Dean backed off.

Emily let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding when the strange man backed away a few feet. He looked at her like he was analysing her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

To break the ever growing silence Dean spoke softly to the girl

"Do you know what's going on here?" he asked

She nodded replying with a tone that was so slightly sarcastic that Dean was unsure whether he heard it or not.

"The question is do you know what's going on here?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam woke up with a headache so bad he thought someone had beaten his head in with a shovel, either that or he had got into a drinking contest with Dean and they'd polished off a couple of bottles of vodka. Drinking with his brother was never a good idea. He reached up and touched his tender head. Bizarrely he could find no wounds.

'Must have been the vodka'. He thought to himself trying to sit up with minimum success.

Someone pushed his shoulders into an upright position and he was able to see where he was.

The hospital basement was unbelievable. Bunk beds sat up against the walls, a couple of old couches sat in a loose formation in front of a television that had to be older then he was. The bare light globes made pools of light in the otherwise dark expanse of room and all around him were kids. He counted at least twenty, aged from about 15 down to a little girl who couldn't have been older than three or four. They were all staring at him with grins on their faces. It was a little creepy to say the least.

A voice called out from somewhere behind him

"Give him a slap across the face. That usually snaps him out of it."

He knew that voice.

"Dean. Where are you?"

"Where am I? Sit up and look behind you moron."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother but his concentration never wavered from the semiconscious young woman. She didn't look like she could be any older than about nineteen or twenty but Dean had seen the hard edge in her eyes and her youthful visage covered the steel interior of a hunter.

He gently lifted her shirt up to uncover the ravaged skin. Luckily her heavy black jeans had taken some of the force of the blow but her stomach had received most of the rock salt. Her skin was torn in a thousand tiny holes, each ragged from where the salt had entered her skin. Dean had been nicked by a rock salt bullet in his early teens, just a graze against his upper arm and he knew how incredibly painful it was. He couldn't imagine the pain this girl was in having caught an entire pellet in the stomach at practically point blank range. His guilt overwhelmed him.

Sam came up behind him and cast a look at the injured girl.

"Christ. What did you do to her?"

"Shot her. Look, get me some warm water. I gotta get the salt out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**x

Emily woke nice and warm tucked into a single bed toward the back of the basement. A hospital screen that had been pilfered from somewhere had been set up to shield her from prying eyes and her clothes had been carefully folded and were sitting on a chair by her bed. She let out a soft groan when she tried to sit up, her tummy was tightly bandaged with gauze and she smelt slightly of disinfectant. After five minutes of wriggling Emily managed to sit up and swing her legs out of the bed. Pulling on her dressing gown (an oversized military jacket) she slowly inched her way out of her 'room' and into the light of the hall. By the amount of sunlight flowing into the room from the small windows Emily guessed it was about 10am. She shuffled into the makeshift kitchen and fumbled around in the fridge for a bottle of milk, flipping of the cap she chugged down about half a pint before replacing the top and shoving it back.

"You like milk Huh?" Emily spun around so fast she nearly slipped and decapitated herself on a kitchen chair. Two big hands grabbed her by the upper arms and stopped her just before her face hit the ground.

"Don't sneak up on you. Got it." Dean laughed slightly pulling the invalid back to her feet.

Emily shot him a glare and wrenched herself free. For a long moment she stared at him, Dean fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable.

"You're the guy who shot me." She said plainly, there was no recrimination in her voice, she wasn't mad, just confused about why he was still here.

"Yeah um…Sorry about that." Dean said, his hands twitching involuntarily in nervousness. What was wrong with him today? She's just a girl, you charm the pants off (literally) of every woman you meet, this ones no different. Giving himself a mental slap Dean stuck out his hand "Dean Winchester at your service."

"Emily." She said simply shaking his outstretched hand.

Dean shrugged his broad shoulders "Emily what?"

"Just Emily."

Dean smiled "I like it, like Pink or Cher… Emily"

Emily didn't know why he was saying her name like he was tasting it, but as long as he stayed away from her she didn't care.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam watched his brother closely over the next couple of days. He was fidgety and awkward, two words not usually connected to the suave hunter that was his older brother. If he didn't know any better he would say Dean had a little crush on Emily. Not that there was anything wrong with Emily, she just wasn't Dean's type. Well she did have two x chromosomes so I guess she automatically **_was_** Dean's type, but you know. _She wasn't his type_.

Dean went out of his way to be nice to her, pulling out a chair for her when food was being eaten in chairs, holding a door open until she passed through then letting it hit the next person in the face. He was acting **weird**, and Sam was loving every minute of it.

"Hey Dean" Sam asked gently when they were sitting on a bed, come couch, researching for the hospital hunt.

"Yes Sam" Dean didn't look up from the musty tome he was reading. (Another weird thing, since meeting Emily Dean seemed suddenly **_very_** willing to do research, as long as she was in the room)

"Why don't you just ask her for a coffee, it's just a drink, not a marriage proposal"

Dean looked up sharply, "Ask who for coffee?" he said innocently.

Sam could see right through him. "Oh…I dunno that 300 pound hospital cafeteria worker looked a bit lonely." Sam said exasperatingly. "Emily, moron, it's completely obvious you've got a thing for her."

"I do not have a thing."

Sam raised one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Okay so maybe I have little, tiny, miniscule, thing. But she'd never go for me."

"You won't know unless you ask."

"Since when did you get all smart and stuff, I liked it better when you thought I was nuts for even thinking about throwing dirt at a girl."

"Oh! So you finally grew out of the dirt throwing then?"

"Bite me."

"I'd rather you go bite the bullet and ask the girl out." Sam said basking in the glow of his infinite wisdom.

Dean smacked him with the _heavy_ book. "Shut up bitch"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Em…" Dean said shoving his hands into his jeans' pockets and leaning against the wall trying desperately to ignore Sam who was staring with obvious amusement at him from across the room.

"Hello Dean, is there something I can help you with?" Dean cursed himself in a dozen different languages; this would be a hell of a lot easier if she wasn't so nice.

"Ummm I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee….with me…sometime…maybe"

Emily looked up form where she was sitting on the floor putting together a list of supplies her team needed for the hunt.

"I don't think so, I don't drink coffee. It's to strong for me, makes me hyper."

Dean was caught somewhere between crushing disappointment that she'd turned him down and blinding hope she'd say yes to something else.

"I can order hot chocolate like the best of them." he suggested in what he hoped was a completely nonchalant tone of voice.

He met her eyes and she smiled. "Okay then. Now?"

Now? Oh crap she wanted to go now? Breathe Dean just breathe.

"Sure lets go." He succeeded in remaining cool and sophisticated. _Just._

He stuck out his hand and she gratefully let him pull her to her feet. He held her hand for just a few seconds longer than was strictly necessary. Dusting invisible dirt off her hands Emily grabbed her wallet and stuffed it into one of her many jacket pockets.

"Let's go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Okay so she said yes to a coffee. Not a _coffee_, coffee, but she said yes. Good. That's good. Oh my god what is wrong with me today?'

Dean took a sly glance to his left where Emily stood next to him waiting for an elevator to take then up to ground level. There were three basement levels in this hospital and Emily and her rag tag team of hunters had set up shop in the lowest one. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. She hummed slightly to herself; Dean doubted she even knew she was doing it. 'God she's cute.'

The elevator arrived and they rode in silence to until it arrived in the hustling foyer of the hospital. Deana grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her to his side just in time for her to avoid being trampled by an attending doctor chasing after a run away patient.

Not in any hurry to let go of her Dean slipped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out of the front door.

The café they sat in wasn't anything special, same usual booths, same waitresses wishing they were somewhere else and same indestructible white china mugs. Dean watched in amusement as Emily added three spoonfuls of sugar, milk and marshmallows to her hot chocolate, looking down at his steaming cup of plain black coffee he felt suddenly very boring.

"So do you have any more ideas about what's haunting the hospital?" Emily asked with interest.

Dean suddenly felt really, _really_, embarrassed. She thought he'd asked her for coffee to talk about the hunt. Oh crap!

Dean shook his head and remained tight lipped.

"Some of the kids were thinking that it may have been a doctor who died about a year ago. He doesn't really seem like the hunt and strangle type of guy but he's the only death that's ever occurred in the hospital before last month."

"Sounds plausible, I guess."

"You think its something else?" She smiled "I bow to the infinite wisdom of the Winchester brothers on all things supernatural."

Dean smiled back gently "Me and Sam are okay I guess."

"False modesty is a major turn off Dean." Emily teased.

Leaning froward, elbows resting on the table Dean grinned "In that case then. Sam and I are the best hunters you are ever going to meet, Sam's kinda psychic, we can both kill pretty much anything and you know, I'm really pretty."

Making her laugh made him feel ridiculously happy, he needed to do this hunt and get the hell away from her before he did something stupid.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

JUST 5 MORE MINUTES…..okay brain, just 5 more minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three hours later Emily and Dean finally left the café and walked slowly back toward the hospital. They walked closely together, not touching but every now and then their shoulders would brush together and they would share an embarrassed glance. Time had flown and Dean had found himself telling her everything about himself. His disastrous previous relationships, how his dad had died, about the demon, even about his fear of flying. He found it easy to talk to her and she listened attentively to even the most boring of his stories.

The hospital was all but deserted so their stroll to the elevator was unhindered. With growing regret Dean pushed the down button and the lift cranked noisily descending to the basement.

Emily watched Dean from the other side of the elevator. They stood facing each other, both leaning against the handrails, staring at each other. Dean was unlike any man she'd ever met. He understood her on a molecular level; it was like he'd always been a part of her life. But nothing would happen. She wouldn't let it. It was unfair to drag anyone into the cess pool that was her very existence.

Dean watched as Emily carefully closed those doors he'd been trying so very hard to open. She withdrew into herself, the soldier in her taking over, shoving the girl he wanted to be with back into the far reaches of her soul. She physically slumped under the weight on her shoulders. He dimly realised that the entire time they'd sat in the diner she hadn't mentioned anything about herself. She'd get him talking about himself than he'd get sidetracked and before he knew it they were talking about the morality of Barcelona bullfighting or which has the more artificial favour, green or blue jelly. This girl was better at bullshitting than Sam! And that was saying something.

Dean was about to say something about Emily's sudden mood change when the elevator came to a screeching halt. The grate on the roof lit up with sparks as the machine tried in vain to battle against the paranormal forces holding it in place. The winch whined painfully a high pitched noise grating in the passenger's ears. Having both sunk to the floor with their hands over their ears Emily and Dean moved as one towards the emergency panel. Emily grabbed the red phone off the hook and started yelling into it but she received no reply. Dean punched the emergency stop button and the screeching shut off as the elevator cables took up the lift's weight.

"What's going on?" Emily whispered in the sudden silence.

"There's nothing wrong with the elevator. It wanted to keep going down but something was stopping it. That's why it was screeching." Dean answered, already climbing to his feet. Emily took his hand and they moved to stand under the lattice like roof panel that was vibrating slightly in the cool air of the shaft.

Dean looked at Emily with a lewd expression on his face. "So I guess we're stuck here then huh? All alone with no one coming to rescue us."

Emily blushed, a slight pink tinge covering her cheeks and spreading down her neck.

"They'll come for us."

Dean sighed and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Not until morning at the very earliest."

"Why won't they come until then… we've been out for hours already, surely they'll notice we've not come back yet."

Dean smiled a little at her apparent innocence. "They'll notice that you've not come home because you're out with me. And believe me there is no way in hell Sam is going to come looking for me if he thinks I'm in some hotel with you."

"Why would we be…Oh!"

Dean grinned at her very pink cheeks. "You're cute and I'm a lady killer. Believe me its not that unbelievable."

"It's not that."

"Then what?"

"One of the girls, Lucinda, she told me once that she thought it would be so romantic to spend the night in an elevator with a cute boy." She laughed. "And she has a big crush on you. She'll be so jealous when they all find out where I've been."

"Lucinda huh? What the hell am I doing taking you out when I could be spending quality time with Lucinda?"

Em smirked "Lucinda is 14, so it's kinda illegal Dean. Plus you like me, not her."

Now it was Dean's turn to blush. "You know? …I'm going to kill Sam."

"Sam didn't tell me, although he did give me lots of knowing looks, I just kinda knew."

Dean stared at her

She bowed her head, long ash coloured hair hiding her face. "I like you too."

Although she couldn't see him smile, she could feel it radiating towards her. Before she knew it Dean had slid over and was sitting next to her. Brushing away her hair he kissed her gently on the lips. Timidly she returned his embrace lightly running her hands up his arms and linking her hands behind his neck. The kiss deepened and long moments later they pulled away breathless and laughing.

Dean pulled her into his lap cupping her face in his hands he kissed her again tempting her with his lips and tongue. Clothes were pulled off with careful caresses, each expanse of skin being explored with mouth and hand. Dean paused when the bloody tares in Emily's stomach were exposed to his hungry eyes. He gently brushed over the badly bruised skin, watching her closely for any sign of pain. She smiled at him, white teeth against puffy lips. "Meeting you has left a mark on me." She whispered in his ear. Dean looked utterly relieved when she pulled him down atop her.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her face gently.

She kissed him something fierce "I'm not."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean woke up stark naked and freezing cold. Emily was snuggled into his side craving the warmth of his body. He gently brushed his thumb over her swollen lips; he'd left teeth marks on them. Her eyes fluttered open at the soft caress and she shivered, whether from the cold or from his touch Dean wasn't sure, but her eyes held no sign of regret.

They pulled on their clothes in silence and settled in a corner, arms wrapped securely around each other for warmth and comfort. They sat with their heads resting together, temple to temple and waited.

Emily stared talking about her life. How her mum and dad had been killed in a hit and run when she was 3 and how she'd gone to live with her mother's brother and his wife. It was them who had introduced her to hunting. When they had been killed in a flash flood she'd taken to the streets and met up with some other kids. She spoke about how she had started up her gang, mainly street kids who had lost their folks to paranormal nasties. Dean was amazed at the depth of her resolve. He wondered if he and Sam would have survived living in such circumstances. "Sometimes I wish I could give them a normal life. Free of responsibilities. Every day I consider calling social services and getting them out into homes." Her grey eyes looked beseechingly into Dean's soul. "Does that make me an awful person?"

"Nope, makes you a good person to have around though."

He kissed her reassuringly, lips brushing against her mouth and cheek. "If you treated them like soldiers you'd be an awful person, but you don't. You treat them like kids who have gifts, kids who are special."

Emily nodded, smiling at him.

"But who takes care of you Em?"

She wrapped her arms around is chest snuggling deeper into his arms. "You will, and I'll take care of you."

**_Present _**

"So what happened then?" Chloe asked with interest.

"Well seventeen hours and twenty three minutes after the elevator had shuddered to a stop Sam and the kids dug up some bones buried under the elevator shaft. The ghost was so busy keeping the lift from moving he didn't even notice the disturbance to his bones until Sam set them on fire. The lift crept to the ground floor and I sat down the kids and explained that they were going to go somewhere where they could go to a real school and have a real life."

"I bet they loved hearing that." Chloe said sarcastically.

Emily sighed and stretched out her cramped legs. "They argued with me and grumbled and some even cried. But it was the best thing for them. They were all settled in Seattle so they keep in touch with each other, and they email me form time to time."

"I just can't believe he seriously shot you?" Chloe sounded disbelieving.

Emily laughed. "Yep, right here." She rubbed her pregnant stomach lovingly.

"You wanna see the scar?" Chloe nodded and Emily lifted the hem of Dean's oversized t-shirt that she was wearing to reveal her tummy. Round and full, her skin was pulled tightly over her womb and in the dim light cast in from the kitchen Chloe could see hundreds of miniscule dark patches on her skin.

Pulling back down the shirt Emily grinned, perfect white teeth flashing in the gloom. "Dean's never really forgiven himself for what happened, so every anniversary he tries to make it up to me." She laughed patting her tummy again. "Our anniversary was 6 months ago."

Chloe chuckled and a comfortable silence filled the living room.

**Next chapter explores what disasters occur when a Winchester tries to get married. Chaos abounds,**

**Please _review_…they make me feel happy :)**


	3. Wedding from hell

**_Disclaimer:_** Same as chapter one. Not mine, **many,** **many **wishes have been wished but they are still not mine. Sigh.

**_Author's note:_** Thanks to the three people who have read and reviewed this story****EmSyd, SeerBlack, HYPERLITE.HO thanks guys, this one is for you.

**Wedding from hell**

Sam's apartment was a hybrid mix of understated elegance and frat house. Sam's problem was that although he had a couple of nice things, a Ming vase from Emily as a house warming present, some good quality chairs and a nice dining table, he didn't know anything about setting up a house. He still had boxes of books and cd's lying around and he'd bought the place over 6 months ago. Dean shook his head in fear. He really had been spending too much time with Emily's gal palls, interior decorating 101 was rubbing off on him. As if to spite the domineering housewives of his neighbourhood Dean sat down on the couch swung a pair of muddy boots onto the magazine covered coffee table and switched on the sports channel. Happily basking in his own masculinity

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dude, will you turn off the TV and help me research?"

"Nope."

Sam heaved a sigh knowing he didn't want to know but unable to just ignore his brother.

"Why?" he asked, wincing as if he was expecting the answer to be painful.

"Because."

"Because why?"  
Dean shifted so he could tilt his head back and look at his brother. "Because I already know what it is." He stated and turned back to the TV.

"Then why are we just sitting here?"  
"I dunno, it your place. Why do you usually sit here?"

"You are a freak. You know that right?"

"Yes." Dean said happily before shouting "Oh come on you moron, pay me $5,000,000 a year and I'll loose your games for you, you wanker!"

"Stop yelling at the nice sports people on the television and tell your brother WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"Its elementary my dear Sammy, you see you dug up E.J Whittaker's grave, who was exhumed two months ago, when we should have been digging up Edgar. J. Whittaker's grave."

"So we have to go and salt this other dude's bones and then you will leave my apartment."

Dean looked hurt. "God, Sam if you wanted me to leave all you had to do was say so." He grabbed his jacket and was out the door before Sam could process what was going on.

"Huh? Wait! Dean!"

Sam rushed out the door to come face to face with Dean's smug countenance grinning at him inches from the door. "Missed me bad huh?"

Ducking the punch Sam threw his way Dean leapt over the porch balustrade and unlocked the Impala, "Let's go Bambi."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Impala purred gently back along the dirt roads towards the cemetery. Dean hummed tunelessly under his breath, a trait he'd picked up from Emily, and Sam smiled and the changes being married and wrought about in his big brother. He was still stubborn as hell, pig headed and arrogant. He still swore, drove recklessly and hustled pool when he was feeling nostalgic. But he was kinder than he used to be, not so quick to judge and he doted on Ben. Both Dean and Emily were hoping the new baby would be a little girl. Sam grinned at the thought of Dean holding a shotgun at the first boy who ever dared take his daughter on her first date.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean shook his head at the stupid grin on Sam's face.

"What are you smiling at Bambi?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam nodded his head toward the pizza place they were driving past. "Remember Donny's Pizza?"

"I remember that you got your ass well and truly kicked that day."

"Say's you…You spent what was supposed to be your first night as a married man unconscious. And why are you calling me Bambi? How do you even know who Bambi is?"

"Watched it yesterday with Ben, he reminded me of you, all doe eyed and the like."

"Bite me."

"Hey you wanna get some pizza after we're done at the cemetery?" Dean asked, switching topics like a pro.

"Yeah…God we have weird conversations."

"Like that time you tried to give me the talk?" Dean laughed at the memory.

"I was trying to distract you. You were nervous as hell."

'I was not nervous."

"Shut up and drive."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_March 3rd 2008_**

He was nervous. Dean Alexander Winchester was nervous. He was never nervous, never. Sam grinned at him; bastard always could read his thoughts. Dean fiddled with his tie adjusting it for what had to be the hundredth time in the past five minutes. He barely recognised himself in the oval shaped mirror hanging in the rectory. His hair had been styled by some random chick that'd walked in half an hour ago and it looked exactly the same as it ordinarily did. He would never understand how hairdressers could spend half an hour on a hairstyle that he could do walking from a motel room to the car. His hair was the only thing about him that was the same though.

A black suit hung from his frame perfectly, literally fitting him like a glove. He could barely walk straight and raising his arms above his head would be physically impossible but Dean had to admit that he looked sharp. James Bond eat your heart out.

He had on a crisp white shirt and a black bow tie. It was the tie that was shitting him though. He couldn't get the damn thing to sit straight.

He tried to ignore the snort that came from his brother when he tried to fix it again.

"God, Dean, it looks fine just leave it alone." He sniggered.

"Bite me" he retorted on autopilot never taking his eyes from the mirror.

Sam jumped out of the armchair he'd been watching his brother from. Somehow his suit and tie looked fine Dean grumbled to himself.

Sam swung him around and grabbed the tie.

"Stand still." He ordered.

Naturally Dean couldn't take that and started fidgeting just to piss him off.

Sam looked at him like he was a petulant six year old who refused to eat his vegetables.

Dean stared back innocently.

"You're a child. I wonder why Emily agreed to date you let alone marry you."

"Because I'm a stallion in bed that's why." Dean replied with a wink.

Rolling his eyes Sam returned to his chair.

"Whatever you need top tell yourself bro, whatever you need to tell yourself"

Dean turned back to the mirror and continued to fidget with the tie. Five minutes later he ripped the tie off in disgust and loosened the first couple of buttons of his shirt.

Sam handed him a generous tumbler of brandy with a sympathetic smile.

Dean tossed it back in one quick swallow.

He rubbed at his mouth and popped in a breath mint.

Sam raised his eyebrows but didn't comment at his big brothers apparel.

"How long?" Dean asked feigning disinterest

Sam pushed up the sleeves on his jacket to look at his watch. "'bout another 45 min" Sam said. "I told you we got ready too soon."

Dean just nodded his head and turned to look out the only tiny window in the room. It looked out on the church car park which was slowly filling with cars. He didn't have any family but Sam, who'd driven over with him in the Impala, and he knew Emily had no relatives. So how the hell had they managed to invite over 50 people to their wedding?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam couldn't hold back his laughter when Dean started to pace up and down the small back room of the church. It took him five steps each way and he could see the way Dean's mouth shaped the numbers as he walked.

One, two, three, four, five. Turn. One, two, three, four, five. Turn.

Dean was well and truly freaking out. And Sam was loving every minute of it.

After Dean had walked up and down the room going on thirty times Sam decided he really needed to lighten the mood.

"Hey Dean" his brother ignored him and continued to pace.

"Come in Dean…" Dean gave him the bird without looking up.

Sam threw one of those church pillows that are so old they are as hard as a brick at his brother's head.

That got his attention.

"WHAT Sam?"

Sam patted the seat next to him. Dean just stared at him like he was a stranger.

"Sit down I need to tell you something."

"Listen up little brother, just because I am getting married does not mean you and I are going to have a heart to heart about the good old days alright?"  
"I was just going to warn you."

Dean looked rightfully suspicious.

"Warn me about what?"

'Women" Sam said, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

Dean snorted in contempt. "What are _you_ going to tell _me_ about women Sammy my boy?"

"Listen I admit you have more notches on your belt then me, but that's just because you were a slut."

"I am not a Slut!"

"_Were_ Dean, _were_ a slut."

Dean looked like he wanted to smack his brother over the head and then throw him out the window. But at least he'd stopped pacing right?

Sam crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap bringing forth his inner Dr Phil he gestured to the seat opposite him.

Dean was ready to have his brother committed but sat down anyway.

Dean sighed. "Okay Sam, get it over with."

"Well unlike you I have been in an actual relationship before." Dean started to say something but Sam cut him off.

"Cassie doesn't count. You were only with her for a month. You were still in the honeymoon stage."

Dean snorted remembering the fights he'd had with his ex. "If that was a honeymoon I'm glad I wasn't there for the marriage."

Sam pondered that. "Yes, Cassie was a firecracker but Emily isn't."

Dean looked at him like he was severely mentally challenged. "You have met her right. Tall, grey eyes, could kick your ass any day of the week."

Sam could see the corners of Dean's mouth twitching as he imagined his kid brother being beaten up by his fiancé.

"She would not." He complained just for the sake of complaining.

"She would sooo." Dean replied accentuating the 'so' simply because he knew his brother hated it when he did that.

Sam went to continue denying the fact but was silenced when Dean raised a finger to silence him. Sam watched as Dean went into hunter mode. His head was cocked to the side like a dog listening for some far off sound, his nostrils flared as he subconsciously tried to locate anything amiss. His sharp green eyes flicked across the room searching for, something.

All of a sudden green eyes met brown and Dean smiled a wicked grin.

"Pizza's here."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe you ordered pizza half an hour before you're supposed to be getting married." Sam mumbled around a mouth full of peperoni pizza with mushrooms and extra cheese.

Dean took a swig of Coke before replying "What? I'm hungry."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean took a bite of his slice like it was the best food he'd ever eaten.

"You know there will be food at the reception."

"Hey you'll thank me later. Have you seen the food Missouri made? Salmon crapes with little orange beady things. And Vouleee frons."

Sam choked on his drink, fizz streaming out his nose.

"Dude that's disgusting" Dean winced throwing his brother the perfectly folded white handkerchief from his breast pocket without a second thought.

Sam wiped the streaming cola from his face, coughing and laughing at the same time.

"You are so an oblivious American. Can't pronounce anything remotely foreign sounding and doesn't even know what caviar looks like."

"Those orange things are caviar?"

Sam nodded sympathetically at his brother.

"Huh… Learn something new everyday."

They sat in silence for a while just polishing off the pizza and staring at nothing.

"So what were you going to warn me about?" Dean asked suddenly. "Don't leave the toilet seat up? Be careful with her stuff? Never under any circumstance be caught checking out another girl?"

"No."

"Tell her she always looks gorgeous even when she uh…..doesn't" His meek smile almost made him look like Emily had caught him out somehow.

"Just remember the cardinal rules Dad taught us."

"Shut up because no one will believe you anyway?"

Sam shook his head. "Shouting for a six pack and a pizza is not romance."

Dean seemed to ponder this for a second.

"Dad never said that." He claimed. Pointing a finger at Sam he narrowed his eyes at him glaring. "I'm not even married yet and you're trying to get me in trouble?"

Sam grinned. "Ten minutes till show time."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ten minutes honey. You all set to go?" Missouri reached out a hand to lovingly touch the lace dress. Emily had no family so it had been obvious to her that Missouri was going to be her Matron of honour. If only because Dean wanted to make sure Sam had a terrible time at the party dancing with a middle aged lady instead of flirting with the cocktail waitresses.

Emily smiled to herself checking her image one last time before stepping down from her little stool in front of the mirror.

Her dress was a simple piece. The bodice was snug hugging her torso until it tapered down in a slight bell to her feet.

Her hair was wavy pinned back from her face with a pearl clip. It had been Dean's mums and he said that he wanted her to wear it. He'd said that his mum would have wanted her to have it. One Mrs Winchester to the next.

She wouldn't wear a veil. She didn't want her view of Dean waiting at the end of the isle to be obscured. Not that he had to know that. Emily was humming to herself as she checked the clock on the far wall. Dean and Sam would be in the church by now. It was nearly show time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Minister stood talking to Dean at the end of the isle. He was an ex - exorcist and was talking animatedly about werewolves and how he thought that given the proper training they could be simulated into a soliloquy.

"Huh?" That made no sense.

The minister looked at Dean with something that looked suspiciously like sympathy.

"Doesn't matter. I guess you've got more important things on your mind."

Dean smiled, eyes flickering with amusement. "Why you dirty old man."

The minister shook his head at the youth standing before him. Dean and Sam were two of the best hunters he'd ever met. He knew what they'd faced and was proud to see what men they had become.

But Dean was still a smart mouthed brat at times.

Dean was pulled away from the Minister by an obviously furious Missouri. Now Dean would never admit it but he had a healthy fear of the psychic. She'd beat him over the head more than once.

"Hey Missy" he said giving her his best 'I'm a total sweetie smile'

Missouri scowled and would have let loose with a scathing lecture on Dean's lack of… well, pretty much everything, but the tie would have been the sticking point, had Sam not been pitched down the isle with the force of a runaway freight train.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean had to admit he hadn't been prepared for what happened next. He'd spent a lot of time over the past few weeks going through every disastrous wedding contingency he could imagine. He'd been set to defy waiting staff, argue with Missouri and Sam about pretty much everything. He'd even parked the Impala out back next to the service road on the off chance he'd have to make a quick get away if Emily left him waiting at the isle. Not that she would, but better to be safe than sorry. Dean was disappointed with himself, he, the son of John Winchester, hunter form the age of 5 was unprepared for a Vampire attack on his wedding day. Thank god Dad wasn't alive to see it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam hit the alter with a thud, breaking his aquiline nose in three places and finding the ability not only to see stars but see all the little green men on Mars. He passed out cold.

The stained glass windows of the church were smashed with bricks as a Molotov cocktail was thrown threw the open front doors. Missouri started hearing screaming people out the pastor's exit while the numerous hunters in the congregation pulled out weapons from their suit jackets. Where Bobby had been hiding that bazooka was something Dean didn't want to think about.

Dean had to admit that the demons had come up with a great plan; where else would they get the opportunity to kill at least a dozen hunters in one place? But he was meant to be getting married, and now he was pissed off.

Dean sucker punched one particularly ugly vamp in the face, grabbed her by the arm and swung her into a tri of her mates that were trying to take a bite out of Sam. They stumbled back towards the alter where they crashed into the big gold cross that sat in pride of place in the centre of the church. They screamed as their cursed skin came into contact with the religious object and ran smoking from the room. Dean smiled grimly as he picked up a bowl of holy water and flung it in the face of a vamp trying to strangle the minister.

'Hey! I need him, back off!" The vamp ignored Dean's command and sunk his teeth into the Minister's neck. He got a holy water shower for his trouble.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam woke with a wicked headache, he was completely disorientated. He thought he was in a church but the rubble he was sitting in didn't look like it came from a church. Looking about, the faces of those around him looked familiar but he couldn't remember any of their names. All of a sudden he was pushed onto his back and he looked up and saw an angel. Dressed all in white she called to him.

"Sam, Sam. Come on Sam snap out of it." The angel slapped him on the cheek.

"You're a mean angel." Sam murmured softly.

Emily glanced around and cursed when she saw some of the candles had set the drapes on fire. Shifting Sam's arm around her shoulder Emily struggled to her feet, half dragging her soon to be brother out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean spotted Emily guiding Sam out of the way of the fire. That was good, it meant his two favourite people were safe-ish. Dean spun around and grabbed the knife that had been going for his throat with one hand, dropping to a crouch he threw his assailant over his shoulder and decapitated the vamp with a ceremonial sword he'd pinched from the rectory. Vampires mate for life/ death, whatever. So when he heard an anguished female scream he rightly assumed it was the dead dude's Mrs. The black clad ex-cheerleader ran at him throwing bibles like they were bricks she knocked him to the floor. Screaming and crying she tore at him with sharp fingernails grabbing his head and thumping it into the hard floor over and over. Dean's head spun and he knew if he lost consciousness he'd be dead so he did the only thing he could do under the circumstances. He pinched her ass. Now even un-dead chicks get pissed when someone pinches their assets without permission so the vamp rounded on her posse glaring at the males in her clan.

"Who dares?" she glowered

Dean played dead as the clan members pointed at each other trying to get out of their mistresses line of fire. The vamps turned on each other as the flames from the fire began to get a bit too close for comfort. As the vamp leader stood and stated to fight off another female vamp for the right to kill the disrespectful member who pinched her, Dean almost felt sorry for the guy…almost, Dean edged backwards towards the door and away from the fire. One of the clan members spotted the groom's attempt at escape and leapt across his chest. Already worn out and injured Dean had little fight left in him when the Vamp raised one of the metal tubes form the organ and shoved it towards his chest.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily stood outside the burning church scanning the crowd for Dean. Sam sat in the Impala resting and most of the guests had either left or were milling about the front of the church. She couldn't find him. Part of her knew he hadn't got out but she refused to believe it and continued to push people aside checking every man in a suit to see if it was Dean.

People looked up when the roof started to cave in oooing and ahhing at the impromptu fireworks display.

Emily made her decision …she ran back towards the fiery door and pushed her way threw, she was finding her man and god help anyone who tried to stop her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean rolled to his side and the pipe stuck into his shoulder not into his chest. He supposed it was better to have a two inch gaping hole in his shoulder than through his heart but the pain was still excruciating. Dean moaned gutturally the sound echoing slightly in the confines of the burning church. Emily heard his moan and made her way towards him through the smoke. Dean managed to get a knee between him and the male vamp who was trying very hard to bite him, but he was weakening the blood loss from his shoulder draining him of strength. The vamps face inched towards him with each passing second and Dean could see the drool collecting on his fangs.

Dean closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

It didn't come.

The crushing weight of the vamp was pulled from him and when Dean opened his eyes Emily was looking down at him with concern and worry etched on her face.

She smiled and wrapped and arm around his waist and together they stumbled out of the church.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean was dumped into a armchair that had been pulled from the fire, that made Sam really mad, someone had gone into save some old piece of furniture while Dean had been fighting for his life. Emily didn't care about the stupid chair and told Sam to shut it or shove off. Dean chuckled softly, his lungs sounding wet and sick.

"Hey, play nice children." He whispered grabbing Sam's hand with his vacant one. Sam obediently dropped to the ground kneeling by his brother's prone form. Emily sat on his other side, one hand holding Sam's jacket against his shoulder the other gently stroking his hair.

His head lolled back and he watched Emily with a strange expression on his face. Em flashed him a sad smile and he let go of Sam's hand to press a finger to her lips.

"You look real nice tody Em."

She grinned "You look pretty dapper yourself sweetheart."

Dean's eyes fluttered and he didn't seem to know where he was. Sam rose quickly hearing the ambulance pull into the church car park. "Hang on bro, just a few more minutes and you'll be right as rain.

Emily let out a sob, cradling Dean's face between two bloody hands she kissed him on the lips. "Hang on baby, hang on"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The nurses were having a hard time sedating their patient let alone tending to the tear in his arm and slash to his forehead.

Dean struggled against their hands like they were the hounds of hell themselves. The ambulance paramedics had stabilised him but they hadn't mentioned anything about how strong he was. Dean ignored the stickiness of his shirt as his blood seeped through the linin; he disregarded the blinding pain in his shoulder where a led pipe had been thrust only moments earlier. He paid no attention to the blood dripping down his face into his eyes and mouth.

All he wanted to do was get the hell out of the hospital.

He was supposed to be doing something today.

What was it?

He had to get back.

He was getting married.

Oh god he felt sick.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That there was a fight going on in one of the wards was apparent the moment Emily and Sam arrived at the hospital. The Impala had been blocked in by the church rubble so they'd had to 'borrow' one of the guests' cars to get to Saint Mercy's.

Emily strode off toward the closed door behind which all the shouting seemed to be coming from. Sam realised it was pointless asking where his brother was. If there was a fight going on. Dean was behind it. But hey at least if he was screaming that meant he was breathing, that was always a good sign.

Emily marched through the throng of patients' nurses and doctors like a man on a mission. The mass of people parted like the red sea and she swept through, her dress trailing in her wake.

Pushing open the ward door Emily and Sam saw Dean fighting for his life against four nurses. Having awoken from the surgery needed to fix his arm a big Maori nurse had him pinned to the wall while three other nurses hustled to administer some sedatives.

"I don't want any bloody painkillers. Just Let Me GO!" Dean squirmed trying to kick the male nurse in the balls while simultaneously catching the wrists of any chick with a needle.

"Dean" Emily called out to her fiancé, pushing the big nurse aside gently.

"Em…" Dean sighed in relief at the sight of her.

He reached for her with his not broken hand and she went willingly into his arms.

"Hey baby." She whispered.

"You know you're the only person I could ever tolerate calling me that." He said.

Emily grinned at him. Reaching up she opened his bloody eyes wide checking for any signs of concussion. Satisfied he wasn't going to keel over in a faint. She cupped his jaw in her hands and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"You've been causing trouble.' Emily stated. It wasn't a question but more of an assertion of fact.

Dean had the brains to look sheepish. "I just wanted to find you." He didn't seem to realise anyone else was in the room or he wouldn't have been so truthful.

Emily rewarded him with a smile. Grabbing his hand she led him back to the hospital bed, pulled back the covers and gave him a gentle push until he sat on the edge.

"Can't we go home?" he mumbled sounding so utterly pitiful Sam couldn't help but smile from where he stood leaning against the doorway.

"Not until you finish getting patched up." Emily said in her matter of fact voice.

It was bizarre to see a bride decked out in all her glory order a grown man to sit still while the nurse strapped his shoulder and stitched up his face. He'd have a lovely scar.

Dean just flopped back against the pillows. A stupid smile on his face.

Sam walked into the room and leaned over Em to look at his brother.

"What the hell are you doing on my honeymoon?" Dean asked angrily.

Emily chuckled to herself. Sam slowly looked around the room Dean's eyes following his gaze.

'What am I doing in a hospital?" his eyes rested on Emily and he pulled himself upright. "Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously.

"No baby. You are. There was a fight remember." She raised her hand to push back his hair gently stroking his cheek.

"Vampires." Dean said slowly.

Both Sam and Emily nodded.

Dean looked up at his fiancé with utter confusion on his face.

"Why did you invite vampires to our wedding?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A few hours later Dean lay asleep on his hospital bed. Blissfully unconscious and doped up with painkillers. Emily was curled up at his side her wedding dress flowing off the side of the bed to drape on the ground. Dean's shoulder had been set in a complicated looking neon orange cast. Sam had picked out the colour as revenge for some brotherly crime lately committed. His other hand was clasped tightly in Emily's, her engagement ring catching the blinking lights of the hospital equipment. She wasn't asleep but she lay still being careful not to wake Dean from his slumber. Sam didn't seem to care when he barged in with two cups of steaming coffee.

She went to shush him but he ignored her not even bothering to whisper when he said. "Don't worry he sleeps for a week if he so much as pops a Panadol. He'll be out for hours."

Emily sat up slowly leaning against Dean's pillows. He sensed her movement and thew out an arm to stop her leaving. She brushed her fingers across he face and neck soothing him back to sleep. When he settled again Sam handed her a cup.

"Not how you planned to spend tonight I'd bet." He grinned.

"Glad you think it's so funny." Emily glared.

"Oh come on Em", he teased. "You have to admit it was a fitting disaster. Only someone marrying into this family would have to fight off a Vampire to save her groom."

She told him to piss off. He grinned again. "Hey no one died. That has to mean something right?"

He left before Emily could do him any lasting injuries.

"Gotta go. Got things to do."

"What things?" Emily asked curious as to what he had to do now that the wedding had been called off.

"Going to go to my brother's reception dinner. I need to get some stuff."

She shrugged settling back into Dean's awkward embrace.

"Save us some cake" she called out as the door swung shut.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean woke feeling happy. That wasn't a natural occurrence for him. Hungry? Yes. Pissed off? Occasionally. Worried about Sam? Almost always. But happy? Completely and blissfully happy? That was a new one.

Emily stirred in his embrace, her hair mused and looking, Dean thought, absolutely adorable.

She granted him a big smile before stretching her body and slipping off the bed. She wandered into the adjoining bathroom thankful that 'Fran and Amelia Johnston' had private health insurance that entitled 'Frank' to a room of his own. She washed her face and tried unsuccessfully to tame her hair before filling a paper cup with water and taking it back to Dean.

Dean sat up gingerly and took the cup with his good hand sculling it down in a second.

"More?" Em asked.

Dean shook his head and rested back against the pillows. They smiled at each other before Dean laughed. "Well that was exciting wasn't it?" shaking her head at his morbid sense of humour Emily climbed back onto the bed and curled up beside him again. "I love you Em, you know that right?" Dean said quietly breathing in the scent of smoke, perfume and hospital antiseptic that clung to her skin like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever inhaled.

"I know…I love you too sweetheart."

Their amorous embrace was cut short when Sam burst in to the room looking very, _very_ please with himself.

'You kids ready to get married now?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Present**_

Sam sat with his legs dangling over the side of an open grave waiting for Dean to squirt lighter fluid on the bones before he dropped the match. It had been a bizarre way to tie the not but he thought it had all turned out okay. Emily had still been in her, slightly burnt and bloodstained, wedding dress. Dean hadn't had to wear his tie, or any real clothes for that matter. Missouri and he had still been the witnesses. And they'd gotten out of paying Dean's hospital bills because the nurses had gotten to go to a wedding on their coffee break. And it would be a great story to tell the grandkids some day, after all how many people get married in a hospital room?

Dean stood watching the flames lick at the wood of the coffin. He waited until there was nothing left for the fire to consume before kicking in some dirt to douse the remaining flames.

'Come on Sam, pizza waits for no man."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Please **_review_**, I'll only know what you like, or hate, if you tell me so hit that fantastic ego building / destroying button and tell me your thoughts.

New chapter will be up **very** shortly. **: P** (I promise)


	4. The generation gap

**_Disclaimer: _**Same as previous chapters.

**_Author's note:_** Um nothing important to say this time. I know you three are dying of shock, that's right Emsyd, HYPERLITE.HO and SeerBlack I am talking to you, two updates in a matter of days…amazing. Lol I hope everyone likes the final chapter.

**The generation gap**

Emily stared out at the slowly lightening sky; it was going to be hot today she could already tell. The hot weather always brought back memories of another hot day that was in equal parts one of the worst…and best days of her life.

**_June 25th 2009_**

"Dean I'm hot" Emily complained for what seemed to Dean like the thousandth time on this trip across Texas.

"Can we turn on the air conditioner?"

Suppressing a groan Dean and said with what he hoped was a patient and loving tone that the Impala was a classic car and it didn't have an air conditioner.

"Who the bloody hell came up with that idea? We need a new car. One that has a hook for a baby seat and a CD player instead of that stupid tape deck and most of all a bloody AIR CONDITIONER!"

Dean loved his wife more than anything, but his car came in at a very close second.

'She doesn't mean it' he said to himself, 'she's grumpy because she's pregnant and because it's hot. She loves the Impala.'

Dean's hands turned white as he gripped the steering wheel hard, knuckles biting into the black leather.

Emily turned in her seat to look at her husband. He was hunched over the steering wheel, his black t-shirt sticking to his back where it had been pressed against the hot seat. His hair was flopping in his face the humidity making it sit flat against his scalp not all sticky uppy the way she liked it.

She reached out a hand and pushed a stray lock behind his ear. "I'm sorry. Hormones are making me grumpy." Sliding her fingers down his neck he turned grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips.

"S'okay"

"It's not. I'm sorry you have to be the one I take it out on."

"I should be me, shouldn't it? I made you that way after all." He smiled his eyes twinkling with amusement, eyebrows rising in a lewd gesture.

Emily playfully slapped him over the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Winchester."

"Oh but I so like being in the gutter" he grinned at her pearly white teeth flashing _that_ grin.

"Sex craved loon."

"Hey I'm not sex craved, just a little sex deprived of late." His hand settled on her swollen belly, caressing the skin through the light material of her dress.

He was rewarded with a welcoming roll against his hand.

"Baby's been doing that for a while. He's turning around." Emily said her fingers entwining with her husbands as he continued to rub her stomach.

Dean looked across at her when she giggled.

He smiled "what's so funny"

"I'm thinking of what Sam would say if he was in the backseat."

Dean grinned. "And I thought I was the one who hated public displays of affection."

"He's just jealous that I stole his place in the front."

"Well it is a nice seat if I do say so myself."

Emily leaned back into the seat trying to stretch her cramped back muscles.

Dean's hand returned to the steering wheel when he asked if she was okay.

"Do you want me to pull over so you can walk around for a bit?"

"I'm nine months pregnant. There's no way in the world I can be made comfortable."

Dean nodded his head.

"We've only got about an hour before we get to Buddy's. He said we can stay there until after the baby is born. And Sam is following us up. Said he needed my help with some research."

"That's what he told you." Emily replied cryptically

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Emily laughed, God how he loved that laugh. "He's coming to be moral support"

"What do you need his moral support for when you have me?" Dean asked petulantly.

"Not for me stupid, for you"

"I don't need moral support; you're the one having a baby."

Emily rested her hand on his thigh. "And that scares the hell out of you"

'Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Are we really going to do this?"

His hand covered hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Maybe I'm a little anxious."

"Maybe?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her… "Maybe"

"I wish I was taking you to a hospital is all. You know with doctors and nurses and soothing music and bubble bath and all that E.R crap."

"There's a district nurse, she'd been at dozens of births."

"Yeah but not yours. You're my wife. I want you safe."

With difficulty considering her size Emily moved so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"I'm safe with you. You'll hold my hand and everything will be fine."

Kissing her forehead he whispered "promise?"

"I promise."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was about five minutes further down the road when Emily felt the first twinge, a sharp pain from within the depths of her womb. And about five minutes after that when the Impala started spewing smoke and steam, hurtling from 80km's per hour down to 5 in the space of 30 seconds.

The car ground to a stop in a swirl of dust. There was nothing of any interest to block the harsh raise of the sun and the overheated car gave up and died by the side of the road.

The first thought in Dean's already stressed out mind was that there was no way in hell his car just broke down. This was a 1967 Chevy Impala; his baby was always kept in optimal condition. Hell more than once he and Sam had gone hungry so they could afford premium fuel instead of that ordinary crap most people used. Naturally his next thought was that if his car _had_ broken down, she'd picked a bloody wonderful time for it. Emily was going into labour a week early and if the thought of her giving birth on a farm had freaked him out the thought of her giving birth to their first born child on the side of a deserted road, with nothing but the towels in the trunk and no one to help but him, was enough to send him catatonic.

Dean was awoken from this stress induced daydream by the harsh breathing of his wife. Her hair was tousled and her face red as she tried to breath deeply through the contraction. He looked at her, really looked at her, noticing the changes that had taken place over the past months. Her normally moderate cleavage had been replaced with full breasts and her flat stomach was now huge, under her maternity dress her out-turned navel decorated the expanse of skin. Dean wondered at the changes wrought in her body.

"Dean?" Emily panted as the contraction eased.

She reached out and slapped him gently across the face.

He shook his head, clearing the fog that surrounded his mind.

"Baby, you okay?"

He nodded. Reaching over and wrapping his arms around her he kissed her gently on the lips. "Just stay calm Em. I'm going to fix the car and you'll be at Buddy's in no time. Okay? Just relax. Just relax."

"I'm okay. I've only had a few contractions; they're still more than 10 minutes apart. No body is coming out of me for hours yet." She smiled at him. Dean had never spoken about it to her but she knew that he feared being a father. He wanted to be a better father than John had been to him and Sam and he was scared he wouldn't be able too. She needed to reassure him. She needed him to believe that their family would make it. She needed him. Full stop, exclamation point.

He smiled back, that beautiful smile she knew belonged to her and no one else. He fiddled between their seats reclining hers so that she was at a more comfortable angle. Dropping another kiss on her forehead he fumbled for the doorhandle and clamoured out, long limbs making a quick trip around to the bonnet of the car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Shit, Shit, shit, shit. SHIT!" while Dean's face remained passive as he hunted around the hot engine of the Impala inside his head he was far from calm.

The engine was completely shot. It was like someone had swapped his own beautifully cared for pristine V8 engine for one from a derelict 1900's glorified buggy.

The carburettors were rusted; the brake lines were practically non existent. Not to mention the fact that there was no electrics at all. This was not his engine. Yet this was definitely his car.

What the hell was going on?

He looked through the gap of windscreen still visible beneath the bonnet. Emily's eyes were squeezed shut, her hands gripping the edge of her seat like a vice. Another contraction was wracking her body. A ring of pain girdling her hips as she doubled up. It dissipated slowly. Emily sank back into the seat again.

Dean slammed the bonnet down for the first time in his life wishing the Impala straight to hell.

_Piece of junk_.

He strode around to Emily's door pulling it open and sitting himself down on the floor by her legs.

He was surprised to feel so content, sitting there with a young wife in the early stages of labour, a car that wasn't fit to be scraped and no one coming to the rescue. Emily ran her fingers absently through his hair. Dean looked up into her eyes, so wise and so innocent, the most startling colour grey he had ever seen, and smiled.

"I guess we're stuck here huh?" she asked softly already knowing the answer.

"For the time being at least" Dean replied taking her left hand and kissing her palm. He fiddled with her wedding band as he went through every alternative. He settled on one.

"Okay darling here's what we're going to do. You are going to stay here and try to relax, do the breathing like we learned in class." Emily had forced him to go to maternity class with her or else he would forfeit any sexual favours for the rest of his natural life. He never thought the brain numbing gossip of twenty pregnant ladies would ever come in useful but he had learned that having a baby takes time. Mrs Jenkins had boastfully claimed her first had taken 26 hours to make an appearance. So he figured he maybe had another ten before he really had to be ready to be congratulated.

"You're going to stay here and I'm going to run down the road to the nearest house and see if I can borrow a car. Then I'll come and pick you up and we'll go to Buddy's. No problem."

"If you think you are leaving me Dean you have got another thing coming." Emily sounded truly terrified at the prospect of being left alone.

"Honey, I have too. You can't give birth on the side of a road."

"I can't give birth alone Dean. What if you get hit by a car, or bitten by a snake, or abducted or attacked or…." She broke off in a sob "what if you don't come back?"

Dean rose to his knees awkwardly gathering his wife in his arms he let her clutch him close.

'Hey baby, it's alright." He soothed rubbing her back in slow circles.

"Don't leave me." Emily pleaded

Dean could never resist a woman in tears let alone _his_ woman in tears.

"Okay, okay I'll stay here. But let's get you into the back where you'll be more comfortable."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean sat with his back against the back of the driver's seat. He'd shoved the front seats as far forward as they could go locked the doors, it made him feel more secure, and had laid Emily down on the back seat. She was curled on her side facing him; pillows from the boot propped up her head and were jammed under her stomach and back to keep her comfy. Her legs were cacked with blood and gore from her water breaking and even though every fibre in his being wanted to clean her up he knew he needed to save their precious few litres of water for later.

"You look tired." Emily said softly, resting between the increasing numbers of contractions.

"You look beautiful" he replied happily.

She snorted under her breath. "I don't know how you ever pretended to be FBI. You are the worst liar I know."

He replied with a soft smile caressing her hair. "I'm not lying, you're enchanting."

Her smile was cut short when another painful tide of spasms overcame her.

He gripped her hand tightly, hating the feeling of helplessness that overwhelmed him. He wanted to take the pain away, but he couldn't. So he just did what he promised he'd do. He held her hand and prayed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dusk had fallen and the surrounding landscape had lit up with pinks, reds, purples and blues, before the sun had finally sank. Dean had fished out a few torches and he sat behind Emily, her body leaning against his chest, his hands covering hers on her knees as she struggled with her labour.

He'd done what he could to make her comfortable, he'd checked her cervix but how the hell was he supposed to know when she was meant to push? He wasn't a doctor. He didn't graduate high school all he new about female biology was what he struggled to remember from 8th grade science class.

She'd started to panic, calling him names, cursing him for bringing her here, for getting her pregnant in the first place. She seemed to forget that it was her who wanted to start a family. Then she cried begging him not to leave her, to forgive her. She cried and yelled that she loved him and he held her close and whispered in her ear. Days later he couldn't remember what he'd said only that she calmed down after he did.

The contractions were closer together now, maybe five minutes apart. Dean still knew it would be another three or four hours before he would hold his child in his arms. It was when he was holding Emily down, her cries echoing in the car that he realised he was ready to hold his baby, ready to take care of a child, a little life that would depend entirely on him for safety and love. He realised he was ready to be a father and that was when it attacked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It came with a roar like an express train. It's rage hurtling towards the Impala like a lion on the hunt. The door supporting Dean and Emily was ripped from its hinges and Dean was flung like a doll out into the night. The smell of ozone mingled with Emily's blood in the air and in the near pitch black the only light came from the dim interior of the car and the blood red glow of the thing's eyes.

Head dizzy Dean pulled himself to his feet staggering back towards the car. He had to protect her. Had to reach the car. Get the gun. Kill it.

His thoughts were concentrated solely on running. On getting to her. He never saw it coming for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily screamed, the terror of having Dean torn from her combined with the pain of her latest contraction ripped through the silent night. She never knew it but her scream saved her husbands life. Dean's throat had closed in on itself, his screams suffocated in his throat. A heavy weight crushed his legs the pain shredding his nerves. His chest felt tight, blood oozing down his ribs to pool on the rough ground. His body began to flop and jerk around his muscles contracting involuntarily and sporadically his brain began to die a slow electro-chemical death. And hovering above him a black spectral cloud with a pair of red eyes was watching him die. Emily's anguished scream distracted it from inflicting the final acts of extinguishing Dean's life and it raced toward the car leaving its unconscious victim to the night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Emily sobbed as she tried to roll over. She half rolled half fell to the floor of the Chevy, blood running in rivers down her legs. She fumbled under the driver's seat. Under there was a handgun loaded with 10 silver bullets. Just as she got her fingers around the handle another wave of mind numbing pain racked her body, her hand dropping to clutch at the floor. The gun flew out past her slipping through her outstretched fingers and into the night. As the contraction eased she screamed out Dean's name, frightened beyond belief when there was no response to her anguished cries.

She was trying to crawl out of the car and into the night to search for Dean when she noticed a dark shape speeding through the air. Terrified she backed herself into a corner. She found the bloodstained leather of the back seat slick against her hands, when she searched for the heavy Mag light torch. She raised it above her head as the shape came closer. It was travelling at a fantastic speed. It slammed into the car. It was the missing door. It hit with such force that the surrounding metal buckled wedging it in place. She was trapped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The windows were all cracked, spider webs of fractures distorting the surroundings. Emily cried. Her body forced her to allow instinct to take over; it knew what to do, even if she didn't. She lay against the back seats, legs spread, knees bent and as the next contraction hit she pushed. Her back arched in pain. Sweat poured off her brow and she called for Dean. As the pain eased and her tear stained eyes opened she saw through the warped window the face of a strange man. He looked at her so familiarly that she thought for a moment that he was Dean. But his hair was dark and cut badly. His lips were narrow and his eyes were cold.

"Help me please." Emily begged her eyes again filling because she knew this man would never help her.

He shook his head at her and his lips twitched in a smirk.

"Soon you'll pay for disappointing me my pet."

Emily's eyebrows rose in confusion. "I don't know you" she panted riding the next wave of pain as best she could.

He gestured at her swollen stomach and the bloodstained floor.

"You had one job. ONE JOB!" he screamed "Provide an heir. But you couldn't even do that could you? You stupid bitch. You're whole sex is useless."

Emily cowered, her arms wrapping themselves involuntarily around her stomach, trying to protect her unborn child from this menace.

"Soon I'll have what's mine."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam Winchester drove along the deserted Texas road that would eventually taper into Buddy Sharps ranch at a speed many would consider reckless. But Sam was no idiot he knew the road well and that was why when the road banked suddenly and changed from bitumen to gravel that he knew something was up. A thick black mist covered the road, the powerful headlights on his truck barely illuminating anything in the perpetual gloom.

Sam slowed his truck to a crawl fingering the rock salt filled shotgun that hung from a rack above his head. He was checking his pockets for extra cartages so he almost missed the immobile body lying in a ditch by the side of the road. Sam pulled the truck to a stop leaving the engine idling he grabbed his rifle and slipped out the door. Sam stood above the figure, hand on the trigger and gave it a kick. It made no sound. With the toe of his boot Sam rolled the man onto his back and was shocked to see the beaten face of his only brother.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean came to after some excessive slapping, cajoling, swearing and first aid on the part of his brother. Not being able to do anything about the cracked ribs or dislocated knees Sam patched up his face and stuck a cold compress on his neck to reduce the swelling. Dean squinted out of his bruised eyes and saw the blurry face of his kid brother looking back at him with concern. Sam smiled at him; Dean grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and haled him closer ignoring the excruciating pain.

"It's after Emily." He whispered, his head spinning.

"**Kill it**"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sam ran towards the dark shape of the Impala as quietly as he could. Whatever it was he was hunting had damn near killed his brother and that meant it wasn't any garden variety nasty.

He was within about 10 metres of the thing when he heard Emily's moan. Deep and raw it echoed in the silence. Scared his sister was being attacked Sam ran full out at the car shooting the man near the passenger door a half dozen times before he realised he'd disappeared. Without the supernatural powers holding it up the mangled door fell off and Sam saw his sister in law panting and hunched over. Dimly recalling the purpose of his visit to Texas he wasted no time gathering her up and running for his truck. They met a crawling Dean on the way. His injuries healed well enough with the spirits removal that he was almost able to stand. Herding his injured brother into the backseat and all but throwing Emily at him Sam haled ass to Buddy's farm. Breaking every speed limit ever set.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours later in a beautifully made up room on the second floor of the Sparks family home Benjamin Samuel Winchester was born to an exhausted mother and bleeding father. True to his promise, Dean refused to let himself be properly patched up claiming most of his injuries were hallucinations anyway, and never left Emily's side. Holding her hand long after his son had come into the world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Present**_

Chloe smiled down at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"So it was quiet an adventure bringing you into the world huh little man?" Ben gurgled in his sleep and Emily softly stroked her son's velvet cheek.

"But he was worth it all right." She murmured to herself.

The two women sat in silence for a while until Chloe asked

"So what was the thing that attacked you?"

Emily closed her eyes recalling those sinister eyes.

"While Dean and I were getting acquainted with our son upstairs Sam and Buddy combed the Sparks library and found some clipping about a guy in the late 1800's who… well he was an asshole. His baby died in childbirth and his wife was never able to conceive again. When it became obvious she wasn't going to bear him a child he killed her. Made it look like an accident. Her automobile 'crashed' in the same place ours did." Emily made quotation marks with her fingers around the word crashed. He could never convince another woman to marry him and so when he died childless his estate was sold out of the family. This man had worked his whole life in order to pass his legacy on to his son. He died needing to fulfil that wish. Since he didn't have a son he decided he wanted mine."

"God, what an asshole."

Emily smiled lifting her son out of Chloe's arms and cuddling him close.

"Sam's christening present to us was salting and burning the bastards' bones and sending him straight to hell."

"Sound's like every monumental moment in your life has involved Dean and Sam getting beaten up by something nasty." Chloe said sounding exasperated. "What hope do I have?"

Emily grinned at her. "None. None at all."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean sat in the passenger seat of the Impala reflecting on the massive changes his life had taken over the past few years. He'd met a girl, got married and had a baby. He was living the American dream… except he didn't have a dog. He'd have to get one, a big black one.

Sam shook his head at his elder brother's obvious daydreaming, Or night-dreaming. Whatever. His head was supported by a hand resting against the window and he stared out into the slowly lightening sky.

"Hey dude" There was no response from Dean.

"Earth to Dean." Again his brother was oblivious to the fact Sam was trying to get his attention.

"So you think Emily's boyfriend would have left yet or should we give them another ten minutes to make themselves decent?"

That got his attention.

"Huh! What did you say?" Dean's head swung around so fast Sam thought he might pull a muscle.

"I said 'you ready to go home?'"

Dean shrugged. "I guess"

"You guess? You guess. This from the guy who bitches and moans if he's away from his kid for more that a couple of hours?" Sam teased.

Dean raised his arms in a stretch a yawn tensing his body. "I never really realised how much I missed this. Just you and me just hanging out and…"

"Killing stuff"

"Yeah" he laughed "killing stuff"

Sam pulled the Impala up to the front of his brother's house and shut off the engine.

"I hated hunting when we did it all the time but I know what you mean. It was kind of nice not having any responsibilities. Just do the job and move on. We didn't really have to worry about getting home in time for dinner and stuff"

Dean grinned when Chloe opened the front door and ran for the car.

"Brother you aint seen nothing yet." Climbing out of the car he leant down and laughed. "Wait til you're married."

Sam smiled and jumped out to catch Chloe in his arms. She kissed him and he swung her around. They didn't break their embrace until Dean cleared his throat for the 3rd time and when that failed threw the keys at Sam's head.

"Stop making out on my front lawn and take your girl home."

"And don't even think about kissing in my car." Without looking back Dean walked up the front steps and into the house closing the door behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the living room Dean found his two and a half favourite people dozing on the couch. He dumped his bag on the floor and gently lifted Emily's feet, sitting down and resting them in his lap. Ben stirred at his mother's movement and reached his arms out to his father. Dean opened his eyes wide making faces at his son. Ben giggled and called out to be picked up. Happy to oblige Dean wrestled his son from Emily's grasp and swung him high into the air. Ben chortled in happiness when he came to rest in his dad's arms.

"Good morning child of mine." Dean said dropping a kiss on each of his son's cheeks.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." Ben chanted to himself sucking intently on one of his father's fingers.

"Don't do that baby, you don't know here those fingers have been" Emily yawned sleepily waking up from her nap.

"I'll have you know these fingers are extraordinarily clean."

Emily raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

He grinned at her "I made Sam do all the digging."

She laughed pulling her feet out from his lap and spun to place them on the floor.

"Did you have a good hunt?"

"Every hunt is good when I get to come home to you." Dean battered his eyelids at his wife hopefully.

"Breakfast first then you can make with the kissing." she said with a smirk

Dean pouted. He lifted Ben up to eye level and complained to his son.

"Poor daddy. He's been out all night fighting bad things and when he gets home mummy won't even give him a kiss."

Ben looked sympathetic right up until the moment he grabbed onto one of Dean's ears and pulled.

"Ow" he whined pulling his head away from his sons grasp.

Emily rolled her eyes at her son. "I knew you'd side with him. That punch was orchestrated so I'd have to kiss him better. Wasn't it?"

Ben looked utterly disgusted at his parents flirting and decided to resume his nap against his dad's shoulder.

Dean settled his son and pulled his wife into his arms.

Ben let out a contented sigh that Emily echoed.

"Love you" Dean whispered into his wife's hair sinking his cheek into the softness.

"You too" Em replied raising her lips to meet his.

Their kiss broke gently when Emily's stomach rumbled noisily.

Dean laughed loudly rousing Ben from his nap.

Dean grinned. "Right my pregnant lovely, what do you want for breakfast?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**THE END**….. I'm not going to say that they lived happily ever after, because, well, they don't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_** (Fi bats her eyelids hopefully at her readers) you will absolutely make my day. All reviews will be replied too because I like making new friends. :) Let me know if you want me to finish writing and post Winchester Widows.

_**Here's a sneak peak. **_

She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her long hair had been pulled to the side by a nurse and he reached over the run his fingers through its silkiness. His fingers caressed her nose, small and narrow, high cheekbones, and full gentle lips, in his eyes, not one blemish, the full moonlight coming through the window causing a gentle, illuminating affect to it.

Nurse Herington watched as the man's shoulders slumped. His body racked with sobs. The man put his arms around his dying wife, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His anguished cries echoed down the empty hallway.

His broken voice begged her not to die.

"Please baby, don't leave me."

**Dum Dum Dum Dum……… _God_ _Fi, must you cheapen the moment?_**


End file.
